


Sunset

by bluemadridista



Series: Road to the World Cup [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-World Cup 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar's wife and child come between he and David Luiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's not true, I don't know anyone, etc.

Oscar had been acting strange for months - about three to be exact. David noticed it in everything he did. When they made love his body was there, but his mind was always somewhere else, and he never wanted to stick around afterward. His favorite thing about Oscar had always been the way he cuddled against him after they’d made love. He barely had time to cool down from their exertions before he had a ball of heat curling against his side. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

He never wanted it the way it had become. He never wanted to be left lying in his cold bed while he watched Oscar scurry around the room collecting his clothes, and rushing to get them on, so he could get home to his wife. David knew his wife must have had something to do with it. Oscar claimed not to love her. He claimed only to be in love with David, but perhaps things had changed.

Before Oscar changed, David had begun thinking in the long-term. He considered asking Oscar to move in with him. HIs mind turned to marriage, and children - children that he and Oscar would adopt and raise together. Now, he had accepted an offer from PSG to leave London - and Oscar - behind.

They would have only the summer - however long their countrymen could stay in the race for the World Cup. They would have only that time together, and then… David shuddered to think what would happen. The best case scenario would be a long distance relationship filled with phone calls, Skyping, and the occasional visit in London or Paris. The worst case scenario… That was all he could think of for months. It was a fear that greeted him each day when he awoke. The worst case scenario: Oscar would leave him, done with him completely.  It was difficult for him to remain his happy-go-lucky self when he faced each day wondering if it would be the day on which he lost his love, but he was David Luiz, the geezer. He had the hearts of a million fans to warm and so he soldiered on, putting on his happy face each time he left his apartment.

A few days before they were set to leave England to join their national team in Brazil, Oscar and David met up to have one last meal in David’s apartment. David ordered in something from their favorite restaurant, and set it out on a candlelit table on the balcony. Oscar arrived just when the sun was setting. It was the epitome of romance. The Oscar of four months ago would have melted at the sight of it, and hugged him until it hurt.

Present day Oscar barely looked appreciative, let alone in love when David led him out onto the balcony. David held his hand, and waved his other over in front of him. “Isn’t it beautiful?” he asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Oscar nodded, and bit his plump bottom lip. He stared out at the sunset, looked down at the food, the candles, the wine. It was all so very romantic. It made him ache deep in the pit of his stomach. He pulled his hand away from David, and walked onto the balcony. He passed the table, and walked to the railing. He gazed down over the city. The window glass sparkled as the setting sun glinted on it. Tears filled his eyes and the cityscape blurred before him.

David approached him slowly, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. “Oscar… what’s wrong? Don’t you like it?”

Oscar shrugged his arms off of him, and stepped to the right. When he was about a meter from him, he finally spoke. “We need to talk.”

David closed his eyes, and sighed heavily. Those four words spelled doom to any couple. “I know… I’ve known for months. I just kept hoping whatever was going on between us would get better. I didn’t know how to talk about without fully acknowledging it, and…” David cut off when he realized he was rambling. Oscar wanted to talk, not listen to him ramble. He apologized quickly. “Say anything you need to…”

Oscar bit his lip again. Tears fell from his doe eyes, and trickled down his cheeks. “I can’t do this anymore.”

A small unseen force clamped around David’s heart and squeezed. “Can’t… do… what?” He could barely speak. His voice came out in harsh whispered gasps.

“Us.” Oscar’s voice was clearer, but he paused to close his eyes and coax more tears away out. They streamed down his cheeks now, and splashed onto the wooden balcony below. “I can’t… be with you… anymore.”

David closed his hands around the railing and squeezed until his hands turned white. “What did I do?”

“Nothing. You did nothing. It’s…”

“Don’t say ‘it’s not you, it’s me.’ I have loved you too long to deserve that. Don’t do it.”

“I wasn’t… going to. It’s not you or me. It’s… Ludy.”

David had known. He had known it must be something to do with her, but somehow he still felt shocked when Oscar admitted it. “What? We’ve been together almost a year, and it just now bothers you?”

“David…” Oscar wiped the tears from his eyes, and his cheeks. “She’s pregnant. She’s going to have my baby any day now.”

David wanted to argue. His body ached with the need to fight against this. His love life was falling apart. He had to rebel in some way. He had to save it, save himself… But how could he? How could he argue with Oscar leaving for his family? What better reason could he ever have than that? David stared out at the city he had called home for so many years as the sun was nearly set. It seems so symbolic. The sun was not only setting on the city, it was setting on his time in the wonderful capital city, and it was setting on the love affair he had forged there with his friend, his teammate. Everything he had created in London was crumbling. It was all coming to and end, and it was time to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is tragic, really, and I'm sorry, but I needed an excuse to break up David and Oscar, because everyone wants David and Bernard.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave some comments and/or kudos.


End file.
